Berserk Fury
This article is about the original Berserk Fury. For this Zoid's various derivative forms, see Berserk Fury Variants. The Berserk Fury (Berserk Führer in the Japanese release) is a Tyrannosaurus Type Zoid, and one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms around which the Zoids model, anime, and game franchise is based. The Berserk Fury is a major Zoid the Zoids: New Century and Zoids: Fuzors anime series (both times as the "rival" of the Liger Zero) and plays a significant role in the Zoids Battle Story. Overview The Berserk Fury is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire, and used during the various wars on Zi. Like the Liger Zero, the Berserk Fury is directly derived from a wild Zoid type, rather than being an artificial body. In this case, it is derived from a wild Tyrannosaurus Type Zoid. As a result of this, the Fury is very agile and responsive, and more intelligent than a normal Zoid. The Fury's speed and agility are further enhanced by the numerous thrusters mounted on its body, which allow the Zoid to hover a short distance above the ground. Its power is said to surpass its predecessor, the Geno Breaker. The Berserk Fury is armed with a Charged Particle Cannon as its main weapon, based on the Death Saurer's signature weapon. As a backup, it is also equipped with a pair of multi-function blades known as the Buster Claws. Each Buster Claw can act as a powerful beam cannon, a high-speed Magnesser drill, or an E-Shield generator. They can also be used to enhance the power of the main Charged Particle Cannon. In the anime, as well as in the games and the TOMY promo footage, the Buster Claws were shown have the additional function of secondary Charged Particle Cannons, allowing it to fire three Charged Particle beams simultaneously, giving it more power in a single blast than almost any other Zoid of the same size. Battle Story Appearances The Berserk Fury was initially developed alongside the Liger Zero by the Empire. However, when the Liger Zero prototype was stolen, the program was considerably delayed. As a result, the first appearance of the Berserk Fury was during the Helic Republic invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx in ZAC 2101. The Eisen Dragoon Unit, under the leadership of Wolff Muroa, was equipped with Berserk Furies and sent to halt the progress of the Liger Zero-equipped Ray Force. The Ray Force was almost wiped out by the Dragoons, and only the arrival of Helic Gun Blasters prevented the unit's total destruction. During the Eisen Dragoons' uprising in ZAC 2102, the Berserk Fury was used against Guylos forces as well. The Zoid again proved its effectiveness in combat, managing to effortlessly destroy other Guylos Zoids, including its predecessor, the Geno Saurer. The Eisen Dragoons' coup of the Guylos Empire was a success, reforming it into the Neo-Zenebas Empire. The subsequent invasion of the Central Continent routed the Helic Republic, the survivors retreating to the Eastern Continent. Upon arrival, they encountered a group of scientists from the Guylos Empire and the ZOITEC corporation. The three groups combined to rebuild the Republican army, and during this period the Berserk Fury platform was developed in a new form. The Gairyuki was the combination of the Berserk Fury's base form with ZOITEC-designed Blox armor and the Republic's recently developed Ray-Absorbing Charged Particle Cannon. Ironically, the Neo-Zenebas Empire chose not to use the Berserk Fury, despite its successful contribution to the coup, due to its Guylos influence. Instead, it was replaced in service by the uniquely Zenebas Seismosaurus and Energy Liger designs. However, a small number of modified Berserk Furies would continue to serve some Zenebas units under the names Sturm Tyrann and Berserk Tyrann (see This page for those Zoids). Media Appearances Anime New Century .]] The Berserk Fury features heavily in the final six episodes of Zoids: New Century, discovered by the Backdraft Group and piloted by the child prodigy, Vega Obscura. It is the rival of the Liger Zero piloted by Bit Cloud, and is also a unique "Ultimate X" Zoid. Also like the Liger Zero, it has a mind of its own and a desire to fight a worthy opponent. When not under Vega's control the Berserk Fury becomes feral and even more dangerous. In its first appearance, it defeated both the Blitz and Lightning Teams without even its base CAS system installed (albeit, sustaining a chest wound from Bit due to his previous experience fighting Vega). Before it could inflict the coup de grace with its Charged Particle Cannon, the Berserk Fury retreated at the command of Vega's manager, Sarah. The Berserk Fury would then be equipped with its armour by the Backdraft and go on to compete in the Royal Cup tournament. The Backdraft Group plotted a coup d'etat against the Zoids Battle Commission by using the Berserk Fury to defeat all the competing teams, while their headquarters used a Death Stinger's Charged Particle Cannon to shoot down all the judge satellites, and gain control of all legal battles from there with their Dark Judge Satellites. The Berserk Fury laid waste to everything it faced, even simultaneously defeating three Geno Saurers sent by the traitorous Altile to destroy it after surviving a combined assault from all sides by their Charged Particle Cannons. The final episode features a two-against-one battle between the Berserk Fury and the Blitz team's Shadow Fox and Liger Zero Panzer. Initially dominating its opponents; at one point the Fury had both the Shadow Fox and Panzer on the ground, and was charging all three of its Charged Particle Cannons. The victory was ruined when a falling ZBC Judge Satellite was detected. Instead of destroying the Liger Zero, or forcing the Blitz Team to surrender, Vega saved everyone (including himself) by firing the Charged Particle Cannons at the satellite. The Zero Panzer was able to get to its feet and destroy what was left, and then shed its overheating armor. Brad and his Shadow Fox bought Bit enough time to transform into his only remaining armor: the basic Zero. The Berserk Fury finally met its match when the Liger Zero re-emerged and faced off against it one-on-one. Fighting atop the back of an old Ultrasaurus wreck, the Berserk Fury went rampant, trying to defeat the Liger Zero on its own after Vega was knocked unconscious. Eventually, Vega regains consciousness and ejects from the rampaging Fury, ending the battle with Bit the victor. Fuzors Anime.]] The Berserk Fury also appears in Zoids: Fuzors. The Berserk Fury is piloted by Blake of the Savage Hammer Team, and is capable of combining with the Buster Eagle to form the Buster Fury Fuzor (see this page for details on that variant). Originally, Blake piloted a Geno Saurer, which was destroyed in a battle with RD's Liger Zero. Sandra, of Savage Hammer, lies to Blake that RD sabotaged his Zoid, causing him to lose, and offered him the Berserk Fury and a place on Savage Hammer. Thus, a heated rivalry between Blake and RD was born. Blake would use this Berserk Fury to attack RD on several occasions, as well as to battle the Mach Storm team. In episode 3, Blake would also be given the Buster Eagle, to fuse with his Zoid. The Berserk Fury (and Buster Eagle) were destroyed in a sneak attack by the Energy Liger in episode 13. It is replaced later by a Gairyuki. Before its destruction, the Berserk Fury was seen as a Zoid with "unlimited power", and was, along with the "unlimited potential" of RD's Liger Zero, believed to be one of the most powerful Zoids ever seen. Thus, in order to create the ultimate Zoid, Dr. Pierce, working for the corrupt Alpha Richter, and Sandra sets up a Zoid battle between RD and Blake. To achieve this goal, it was Sandra, not RD, who had sabotaged Blake's Geno Saurer, so that he would continually strive to beat his arranged rival. Research on these battles leads to the creation of the Energy Liger and Gairyuki, as Alpha seeks to develop the ultimate Zoid (though both designs would ultimately be discarded in favour of the Seismosaurus). Manga Chaotic Century thumb|150px|left|The BFSE clashes with Caesar thumb|150px|right|"Blade of the Fallen Angel of Light" After being defeated by Van and the newly evolved Caesar, Raven disappears for a time, but soon reappears with his newest Zoid, the Berserk Fury. A standard one at first, Raven later creates a new version by fusing his Organoid, Shadow, with it, creating the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge. New Century The Berserk Fury makes an appearance in the fourth chapter of the Zoids: New Century manga adaptation. Piloted by Altile (as opposed to Vega Obscura, as in the anime series), it attacks the Zoids Championship arena, in order to destroy the strongest Zoids and spearhead the Backdraft group's plans for world domination. Bit Cloud faces the Berserk Fury with his Liger Zero Panzer, but is forced to jettison the Panzer armour after using up all its firepower to save the Blitz team's hovercargo as the battle arena collapses from the force of the Berserk Fury's Charged Particle Cannon. As more debris rains down on the Hovercargo, the now armourless Liger Zero jumps in the way to shield its teammates, and Altile uses this opportunity to stab the Liger Zero with the Berserk Fury's magnesser drill. Seemingly defeating his opponent, Alteil opens fire and prepares to finish off the Hovercargo. However, the Liger Zero revives and destroys one of the Fury's buster claws, and after evading another blast from the Berserk Fury's charged particle cannon, defeats it with its Strike Laser Claw. The depiction of the Berserk Fury in the New Century manga differed from its anime counterpart. In addition to having a different pilot, no reference is made to it being an Ultimate X, and its charged particle beam possesses the ability to curve its trajectory and split into multiple, narrower beams. Video Games Zoids Saga In the Zoids Saga games, the Berserk Fury usually appears as a boss. In Legacy, it serves as an optional boss, and, if defeated in one-on-one combat, will allow the player to use Vega. There are also several CAS variants (see this page for details). Zoids VS series Both the Berserk Fury and the Sturm Führer make an appearance in the Zoids VS games. In the English-language release of Zoids VS II (Zoids: Battle Legends), the Berserk Fury's name remained the Berserk Führer, despite several other Zoids going by their New American Release names, such as the Sabre Tiger (referred to as Zaber Fang) and Salamander (Pteramander). The Sturm Tyrann is also erroneously misspelled as "Strum Tyrann". In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the player fights a Berserk Führer in the 12th and final battle of the Zoids: New Century Battle Mode. It is again piloted by Vega, who ironically fights alongside Hooma (who tried to destroy the Berserk Fury in the anime) In the Empire mission mode, this Zoid can be obtainable "if" you fight alone instead of joining forces with Blue Unicorn. Trading Cards The Berserk Fury was featured in both the Zoids Scramble and Zoids Card Colosseum releases of Zoids Trading Cards. The Storm Fury was also available in both of these releases, and the Buster Fury was available with Zoids Scramble. Models File:Berserk Fury Japanese.jpg| Japanese Berserk Fuhrer box art File:Berserk Fury Hasbro2.jpg| Hasbro Berserk Fury box art File:Berserk fury mould.jpg| Hasbro Berserk Fury box art File:Berserk Fury Tomy.jpg| Tomy Berserk Fury box art File:Berserk Fury flex.jpg| King of Flexible Mobile box art File:Berserk Fury flex back.jpg| King of Flexible Mobile box art (back) Zoids (1999) The Berserk Fury was first released as part of the Zoids (1999) line in 2001, with production continuing semi-regularly until about 2004. It featured the name "Berserk Führer." The Berserk Fury kit comes on fifteen frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two body sections, two jaw pieces, a semi-transparent canopy cover, twenty-four rubber caps, and a small blue pilot figure. The Berserk Fury is moulded in lavender and black, with silver teeth and claws, and a red canopy. A number of the frames were re-used in the Gairyuki. Interestingly enough, while the Zoid was meant to be a part of the Eisen Dragoons unit, it came with Prozen Knights stickers. The Berserk Fury uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion, it has two motorized modes. In the first mode, once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its arms waving and the tail sweeping side to side. In the second mode the Zoid stands still, but opens up the intake vents on its tail while deploying its Charged Particle Cannon. In both modes, the Berserk Fury's Buster Claws can be manually positioned and opened. TOMY also released an upgrade kit for the Berserk Fury, the CP-27 Storm Unit. The kit took the form of an additional set of armor that could be connected onto the Berserk Fury's body in place of the unit's existing armor, drastically changing its appearance. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. King of Flexible Mobile The Berserk Fury was released as one of two King of Flexible Mobile kits, under the number KZ-02. The model was made in die-cast at 1/100 scale, and was fully poseable. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Zoids was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line, under the name "Berserk Fury". In the United States, Hasbro managed the release. No changes were made to the Japanese characters on the sticker sheet. Its maximum speed was printed as 390 km/h instead of 340 km/h. Hasbro Action Figures The Berserk Fury was released under Hasbro Action Figures line. It featured plastic projectiles that fired from the Buster Claws. Sturm Tyrann In 2003, a limited edition version of the Berserk Fury was released in Japan by TOMY with a special box art done by Yuji Kaida. This version, known as the Sturm Tyrann, was recolored in red, black, and gold. The sticker sheet was redesigned to display the Sturm Tyrann as a Neo-Zenebas Zoid, and the model came with a similarly recolored version of the CP-27 Storm Unit CAS. The kit included enough parts to create a recolored Berserk Fury known as the Berserk Tyrann, which had gold Buster Claws. Fuzors The Berserk Fury was released as part of the Fuzors line, under the name Buster Fury. A new frame was included that contained a modified backpack to accommodate the recolored Buster Eagle that was supplied with the model, as well as new feet that would allow it to walk with the eagle mounted on it. The Zoid came with a new sticker sheet and a miniature figure of Blake instead of the regular pilot figure. A production flaw in some, however, caused the kits movement to malfunction due to a broken gear component in the motor. The Berserk Fury can also be combined with Nightwise or Flyscissors. Side panels of their respective boxes (not shown on the Berserk Fury's) show them combining, though no actual instructions are included. HMM A HMM Berserk Fury model was released in 2012. It featured a small model of Vega Obscura as the pilot. In December 2013, a Holotech HMM Berserk Fury was announced on the Kotobukiya blog as a contest prize. It also featured Vega as the pilot. Gallery BFSE Lucifer Blade.jpg BFSE vs Caesar.jpg Berserk Fury.JPG ClashoftheClaws.jpg Manga Berserk Fury.jpg Berserk_Fury_CAS1.png|Berserk Fury without Armor Images.jpg Category:Zoids Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Hasbro Zoids Category:King of Flexible Mobile Category:NPR Category:HMM